yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Harvey Lowe
Harvey Lowe was one of the original thirteen yo-yo demonstrators for Cheerio, the 1932 World Yo-Yo Champion and a 2005 inductee into the AYYA Hall of Fame. Harvey started yo-yoing in 1931 at the age of 12 with a Duncan 77. As a quick learner, he picked up the tricks of the trade quickly and continued to win many local Duncan and Cheerio competitions that were held as part of various corner-store promotions. Cheerio quickly caught onto the talented player and hired him, but since he was under 16 years of age at the time, they had also hired a teacher/tutor accompany him. During this time period, Harvey traveled through Canada, competing and winning in every contest that he entered. At age 13, Harvey travelled to London to compete in the 1932 World Yo-Yo Championships, hosted by Cheerio. He competed for China (more than one competitor from a single country was not allowed) and defeated the legendary Canadian player Joe Young, and in Harvey's own words: "I won that one because it just happened that I looped and my string didn't break. That's all. The runner-up, Joe Young, lost it like that." He had also won $4600 USD in prize money at the contest. Between 1932 and 1935, Harvey traveled through Europe and even taught the Prince of Wales how to play the yo-yo. (This fact was not allowed to be publicised by Cheerio, since the Royal Appointment Authority didn't allow it.) Being highly successful, Harvey often travelled back to Vancouver from London and/or Paris on Cheerio's account, able to see his family during Christmas and other periods. During this period, Cheerio had Harvey and other demonstrators' hands were insured for $150,000 USD, which was considered a very high amount in those days. In the late 1930's, on the insistence of his mother, Harvey went to university in Shanghai, China. Due to the outbreak of the war and unrest, Harvey didn't leave China until 1949 and promptly resumed his yo-yoing career. During this period, Harvey resumed touring in the U.S., and while not being attached to a specific yo-yo company, his was introduced as a "World Champion Yo-yo Player". Since this time-period, Harvey has continued to play and demonstrate the yo-yo. Making multiple television appearances, including in 1989 in an special episode of Smothers Brothers featuring several legendary yo-yo players, such as Dale Myrberg and Barney Akers. In 1990, he made several appearances in the "Return of the Yo-Yo Travelling Show". Additional noteworthy sightings are that of Harvey in the documentary movie, "Who is Albert Woo." In 2000, Harvey was honoured as the Grand Marshal of the World Yo-Yo Contest, and in 2005, he was inducted in the AYYA Hall of Fame. On March 11th, 2009, Lowe had died at the age of 90. Achievements * 1932 World Yo-Yo Champion * 2000 Grand Marshal of the World Yo-Yo Contest * 2005 Inductee into the AYYA Hall of Fame External Link *Interview with Harvey as the Grand Marshal of the 2000 World Yo-yo Contest * Category:People Category:Deceased